Sector Z's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Remember the two different skydives.


**Sector Z, hee hee! Let's go!**

* * *

><p>Sector Z quietly slept in sleeping bags in Numbuh 10's house, undisturbed. All of a sudden, Jar Jar fell and broke through the ceiling, standing up and groaning. "Aw…."<p>

The Nightmare King slowly drifted in the hole. "Jar Jar, don't you know anything about skydiving? Why didn't you activate your parachute?"

"Uh… we-sa need a parachute? Da rules o' SPLATy Watty don' say anyding about dat." He replied, holding up an instruction book.

Darkrai took it and read it. "'When going skydiving, always remember SPLAT: Squat, Pray, Leap, Ahhh, and Touchdown.' …These are instructions for SUICIDE skydiving, not actual skydiving! They leave out the parachute!"

"Ohhh! Wan' some mi'k?" the Gungan asked, holding up… something that contains milk.

Darkrai took the something and drank it. "Eh… it gets old after a while. Ahem, OKAY, Sector Z, wait until you get a load of ME!"

"Hee hee hee! You-sa reference da Joker!"

"Er, yes, yes I did. Ahem, alright, here we go." With that, he gave Sector Z a… something scary.

_Inside their scary thing, they awoke to find their selves chained to a wall and their clothes ripped and torn. "Huh? Where are we?" Bruce asked._

"_What on Earth happened?" David asked._

"_Ha ha ha ha."_

"_Huh? Who's there?" Ashley asked._

"_I swear, if you're a hillbilly…" Lenny began. But out of the darkness came the silhouetted man we all know and love._

"_Father!" Ogie exclaimed._

"_Well, well, Sector Z. Thought you could leave my ranks without PERMISSION, did you? Just like those Interesting Twins."_

"_Technically, we didn't leave, we fell down a giant toilet and got knocked back to normal." Lenny replied._

"_But then we got captured by Jones." Ashley said._

"_SILENCE! You dare leave my side and cause such mayhem to my fellow adults with those rotten Kids Next Door, do you?"_

"_Not that much…" Bruce said._

"_TOO BAD! I hope you enjoyed your moments of freedom, because it's all over now. You are going back in that Delightfulization Chamber… whether you WANT to or NOT! AHH HA HA HA HA!" At this, they looked to the side in horror to the Delightfle… Delightfuh… Delifuh… Ugh, that's hard to type. Deli-weli, we'll just call it that._

"_NO! We'll NEVER go back in that Deli-weli!" Bruce exclaimed._

"_Deli-weli?" Ashley asked._

"_Um… I dunno why I just called it that. Anyway, we're out of here!" With that, they broke free of their shackles and kicked Father down, running out of there._

"_Come on. Let's find the ex- WHOA!" they exclaimed as they wobbled over the edge over a humongous whirlpool._

"_Ha ha ha ha." They saw Father behind them. "BURN!"_

"_WAAAH!" they screamed when Father threw a fireball and sent them falling down below. They were sent spiraling and swirling down the dark void, being washed all the way into the ocean. As they felt their life force dimming, a net suddenly caught them, and they were lifted onto a pirate ship._

_They found their selves surrounded by Dutchman Pirates, and looked terrified as Davy Jones approached them. "Do ye fear death?"_

"_Well, at least it can't get any worse." Bruce said. "Huh?" He then looked behind Jones to see Violet and Wally._

"_Hey, Bruce. Me and Wally got caught in Jones' crew, and we're going out now."_

"_Turns out, she likes shorter men!" Wally exclaimed, and with that, they made out, leaving Bruce freaked._

"_NOOOO!"_

"NOOO!" Bruce screamed as they all woke up, gasping for… Aang's favorite element.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Eva asked, running in.

"WAH HA HA HA!" Jar Jar cackled, leaping out and tackling Numbuh 10. "Oh-sie, whoa-sie, you so pretty! Mwah mwah mwah mwah!" He smooched her several times.

"Ehhh, YEH!" She kicked him away. "Gross! Hey, aren't you that weird alien thing from when Uncle Monty told us about his Galactic Days?"

"Oh, don't remind me." Darkrai said.

"Aw, comes on, Da'ky, you know you likie dat part!"

"Well… yeah, you were the only one that made it interesting."

"VOILA! Now, ha' some mi'k!"

"Er, no thanks."

"I'll take some milk." Eva said.

"NO-SI, DON'T!" Jar Jar yelled. "I mean… takes it." He said, reaching it out.

"Um… okay." Eva just took the bottle and drank it.

"Well, that was weird. Alright, next up is…" He checked his list. "Nick and Zach? Oh, this'll be fun. Let's go, Jar Jar."

"Uh-HUH. To si Jar Jar Copter!" With that, Jar Jar ran outside and got in a helicopter designed like his head, taking off in it.

"JAR JAR, WAIT! YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY THAT, RIGHT?" Darkrai yelled after him.

"OKIE WOKIE! I-A LEARNED FROM MANKEY IN A HAMMOCK-AH!"

The King was silent for a moment in disbelief. "…Yeah, he doesn't know what he's doing. Sigh, I guess I better go after him. Later, kids." With that, he flew after.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! Next time, my palsie walsies! Later!<strong>


End file.
